


kissing prompts

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [26]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, you almost died trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing drabbles from <a href="http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117647249573/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-do-a">this list</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 21. Jealous kiss (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117656106308/21-newtlieb) 

Newton had never seen Hermann laugh like that before. And boy did it piss him off! Newt wasn’t the one making him laugh and it really hurt. 

“Tendo just told me the most amusing story involving himself, a bar of soap, and a broken water pipe,” Hermann said as he sat on a stool by his desk, still chuckling. 

“Well, I’m glad he can make you so fucking happy.” It was the third night in a row that Tendo and Hermann had gone out to dinner.

“Oooo touchy, are we?”

“You wanna know why I’m touchy, Hermann? I’ll tell you why I’m touchy,” Newt said, storming over to him. “I’ve tried to make you laugh and make you smile and you don’t react. All you ever do is bitch at me and criticize me. ‘Pick up this piece of kaiju, Neeeewwwwwton.’ ‘No I don’t want to have anything to do with you, Geiszler.’”

“I think someone’s a little jealous,” Hermann said, pulling Newton close to him by his waist.

“You asshole,” Newt said before Frenching him without mercy. Hermann responded back just as enthusiastically before breaking away to laugh.

“Tendo said it would work.”

“What would?” Newt said angrily.

“Making you jealous.”

“You son of a–” But they were far too intent on kissing each other to finish arguing.


	2. 21. Jealousy kiss (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117656106308/21-newtlieb)

“Oh shit! What is he doing here?” Newt exclaimed in a squealed whisper. A stream of incomers were walking around Shatterdome.

“What?” Hermann asked in hushed tones.

“It’s my ex. He thinks he’s sooo much better than me cause he’s a journalist.” Newton said ‘journalist’ very sarcastically.

“Why in heaven’s name would a journalist think he’s better than the world’s leading expert in kaiju biology?”

“Thanks, Hermann,” Newt smiled at Hermann. The latter gave a hint of a smile in return.  “Well, I guess because he’s semi-famous and I’m not.”

“What an ignorant bastard.”

“Whoa, don’t think I’ve heard you swear before, dude.”

“I have been known to use expletives at the appropriate moment,” Hermann said looking at swarming press.

“Oh crap he’s coming over. Look he’s so smug oh shit. Heeeeeey, how are ya?”

“Not bad,” the 5’11’ brunette said with considerable attitude, his hand in his jacket pocket. “You?”

“He’s doing quite well as the world’s foremost expert on kaiju biology, and without a doubt a scientific genius.” Newt’s face was torn between embarrassment and pride that Hermann was standing up for him like this.

“And who are you?” Newt’s ex said, squaring off on Hermann.

“If your skills as a supposed journalist were worth their salt, you’d know that I am the expert on the nature of the breach. I am also Dr. Geiszler’s partner.” Newt tried not to react. His ex scoffed.

“Oh bullshit, I bet he told you to say tha–” Hermann didn’t give the jerk time to finish his sentence and kissed Newt full on the mouth, silencing all three of them. It could have been a simple peck but Hermann made it a very deep and succulent kiss that lasted until after the obnoxious man had left.

“Wow,” Newt breathed. Hermann smiled.

 


	3. 15. Kiss on the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117657506543/newmann-15) 

Newton loved it when Hermann took a shower, which was frequently. Hermann was brushing back his wet hair back and water droplets still clung to his bare back. Newt snuck up behind him and planted a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.  
“Newton! You startled me.”  
“Sorry baby,” Newt said with another kiss. Hermann searched for Newt’s arms and wrapped them around his damp torso. The latter pressed his palms to Hermann’s ribcage. Hermann dropped his head backward and leaned into his lover’s embrace. The dissipating steam mingled with cooler air from the bedroom, and Newt warmed his tepid skin with many tender kisses.


	4. 20. Exhausted parents kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117661687208/could-you-please-do-number-20-for-the-newmann-kiss) 

“Phew!” Hermann puffed as he collapsed on the couch next to an equally worn out Newton. “She is certainly energetic, isn’t she.”

“And she’s good with that soccer ball. And man, she can run!”

“Yes, I know,” Hermann said as he gingerly stretched out his legs on the coffee table. “I’ve been trying to catch up with her.”

“And she likes to tease us,” Newt sighed and laughed weakly as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“And she’s ours,” Hermann said fondly as the child sat on the floor in the next room where they could see her.

“Hey daddy,” Newt said with a smirk, taking Hermann gently by the chin, “Come to papa.” Newton kissed him lazily, familiar but still sensual.

“I think we need an early night,” Hermann said, “And when I say early night, I mean sleep.”

“Yup.” Newton sighed and rested his head on Hermann’s shoulder.


	5. 4. Awkward kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117665687598/4-awkward-kiss) 

“Newton! Get over here!”

“Oh what now, dude?” Newton walked over to Hermann’s desk. The report was spread out over the desk with little red marks all over it.

“Typos everywhere! We can’t possibly turn this into the Marshal. You must fix it at once.” Newton leaned over the desk to get a better look.

“Oh that’s all. I’ll get it done in a few minutes.” He started to scoop up the papers and stood up too fast, not knowing Hermann was so close. Their lips brushed together.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hermann said pulling back, but Newt chased his mouth and turned it into a proper kiss. It was successful until Hermann tried to change the angle of the kiss, accidentally bashing his teeth into Newton’s.

“Ow, sorry.”

“That’s ok, dude. Um…” Newt said feeling his teeth.

“Oh dear,” Hermann said, looking away, red-faced and flustered.

“So, ah…wanna try that again?”

“Perhaps after you adjust your report.”

“You promise?”

“Yes,” Hermann said, blushing even more, “please hurry.” Newt waggled his eyebrows.


	6. 22. Giggly kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117752238493/if-you-dont-mind-me-sending-you-another-prompt) 

“Newt! There are yet  _more_ kaiju entrails and bodily juices on this floor. Would you kindly remove them,” Hermann growled. “I’ve already nearly slipped and broken my coccyx.”

“OK, I’ll come and clean it up,” Newt said with a mock salute. But as he approached the offending spot, Hermann slipped again and Newt had to catch him. Hermann hung his head and Newton braced himself for a smack in the face or at least a good yell in his ear when he felt Hermann shaking.

“You ok?” Hermann didn’t reply. He was smiling and his eyes were squinched shut.

“Holy crap, are you actually giggling?”

“Yes,” Hermann gasped, still letting Newt half support him. “Your entrails will be the death of me.”

“My entrails?” Newt chuckled. “I think mine are still intact, dude.” Hermann rested his arms on Newton’s shoulders, shaking his head, unable to stop laughing. It was infectious. Newt felt so much of the day’s tension leave him as he and Hermann laughed freely. He was so at ease that he pressed his lips to his companion’s. Hermann tried to reciprocate but all he could do was giggle. Even when Newt had managed to slot their lips together, Hermann couldn’t stop snickering. They both slipped away but remained in each other’s arms.

“I think you’re a little punch drunk, Herms,” Newt said, still red from blushing and laughing.

“Let’s go for a walk in the fresh air,” Hermann suggested. “I think we need it. Perhaps we can try for a proper kiss, then.” Newton smiled and rested his forehead on Hermann. He was so happy to see the serious man smile.


	7. 24 Returned from the dead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117754830898/what-about-24) 

Just when Hermann thought he had ceased to be shocked by Newton’s behavior, he was wrong. When he entered the lab, after a very trying day, he found Newt smashing and banging equipment all around the lab. He presumed that Newton had reached the limit of his patience with trying to discover the true nature of the kaiju, but that thought was obliterated in moments. Newton suddenly collapsed onto his bare dissection table, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Newton, whatever’s the matter?!” The man whipped around. Hermann was horrified to see Newton’s face. It looked like all the life had drained out of him. For a second Hermann was ready to catch him in case he fainted. Newton dropped to his knees and clung to Hermann’s legs, still crying.

“What is it? Tell me!” Hermann was tender yet firm. “Please, please.”

“I thought you were dead,” Newt said in convulsive gasps.

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear about the helicopter crash?”

“Yes, yes it’s dreadful. Those poor people.” Hermann sighed, stroking Newton’s hair. “I was caught in the traffic that ensued.”

“But I thought that you were in the helicopter! I thought you were going to the Institute of Theoretical Physics!”

“Yes I did go there, but I didn’t get on the helicopter. It had already taken off and I took the one right after it.” Newton continued to cry, though softer.

“Come on, up you get,” Hermann urged softly, pulling Newton to his feet. “Look at you, you’ve got a few cuts,” he added, gingerly touching them.

“You’re alive?” Hermann pressed his lips to Newton’s and whispered “yes.”

“Thank God,” the man murmured back.

“You can sleep in my bed tonight,” Hermann said, looking into Newton’s eyes. “And I’ll be right there beside you.”


	8. 11. “I almost lost you” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117757064213/11-for-the-newmann-kiss-prompt-please) 

“It was your blasted idea that we dine out of Shatterdome and now you can’t even find the bloody restaurant.”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” Newton was lost behind a map. Hermann was standing on the curb, looking up at the building behind Newton.

“Ah ha!” Newt exclaimed. “Found it! Only one more block to the right.” He folded the map away and jammed it in his pocket. Hermann was just about to reply when he stepped back and lost his footing. Newt caught him just in time as a gargantuan bus was inches away from crushing him.

‘Thank you, Newton. Thank you,” Hermann panted in his savior’s ear. Newt didn’t let go.

“Oh, shit. I–you could have…I could have lost you.”

“Newton, you saved me.” This made the biologist pull away just enough so that he could look at Hermann’s face. They were excruciatingly close, not willing to loosen their grip. Newt looked at Hermann’s parted lips and then without warning they were both tasting each other’s mouths, hungrily, desperately, their hearts pumping violently.

“Who thought we’d be making out on a Hong Kong street corner,” Newton breathed, a hint of laughter in his voice after several moments had passed.

“I never would have entertained such an idea,” Hermann replied, stroking Newton’s back. “Come on, let’s go have this dinner you talked about. We have a lot to celebrate.”


	9. 17. shy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117798694923/kiss-prompt-has-number-17-been-filled-yet) 

Although Newton didn’t like the bickering that accompanied collaborating on reports, he loved being so close to Hermann. Sitting literally 5.85 inches from those sharp cheekbones and thin pursed lips was very very distracting.

“Are you paying attention, Geiszler?”

“Yes…” Newt said dreamily, but jolted himself out of it. “Wait, hey listen don’t talk to me like I’m your student ok.”

“Well, perhaps you should concentrate.”

“It’s not easy with…that face of yours. It’s really distracting, dude.”

“I’m sorry I’m so repulsive to you that you can’t even work in close proximity to me.”

“Crap, that’s not what I meant. I meant ‘cause you’re so…so…beautiful. Shit.” Newt executed a textbook head-desk and groaned.

“Ah.” Hermann removed his glasses.

“That’s it?” Newt said, turning to look at Hermann.

“Perhaps you should act upon your feelings instead of letting them interfere with our work.” Newt gulped and licked his chapped lips, staring at Hermann’s. He leaned in getting closer and closer and Hermann was letting him. He closed his eyes the second he felt Hermann’s remarkably soft lips touch his. Newton was so lost in the sensation that he forgot to part his own lips. He reluctantly pulled away and looked down at the desk.

“That was lovely, Newton. When we finish this report you may try it again…if you’re interested in repeating the um…the kiss.”

“Oh man I totally would!”

“Splendid,” Hermann said, flushed but businesslike. “What are your thoughts on the relationship between category size and frequency of attack? I have several thoughts on the subject but I’d like to hear your view.” Newton replied but he didn’t hear his own response because Hermann had taken his hand and didn’t let go.


	10. 25. “we can never be together” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117799009743/25-for-the-kiss-prompt-thing-bc-im-incredibly) 

It was Hermann’s day off but he was stalling to leave.

“You still at that chalkboard, dude?”

“Yes, I need to finish up a few equations before my dinner engagement.” Newton didn’t reply. Hermann set his chalk down and walked over to Newton quietly. 

“Dr. Geiszler, Newton,” he sighed, “I have something to say to you.” 

“If it involves the words ‘kaiju entrails’ I don’t wanna hear it.” 

“No it isn’t that. I have been agonizing over telling you this, but I must tell you…” Hermann paused, closing his eyes for a moment. Newt crinkled his brow and wondered what the man was going to say. “I must tell you that I have developed feelings for you…feelings of a romantic nature.” Newt tried to interrupt but Hermann held up his hand. 

“But I know that we can never be together in this way because of the war. We are colleagues and we have this mission before us. The entire world is in our hands and we cannot be distracted by carnal relations.” Newt stood up. Hermann looked terribly sad but also determined. He reached forward and put a hand to Newt’s face. Unable to resist and against his own better judgement, he kissed Newton softly but intensely on his parted mouth. He was holding back his hunger, his desire, and it was deliciously bittersweet. He fought against Newton’s reciprocal actions and withdrew, turning away and walking past Newton with great sadness. 

 “Wait! We can make it work,” Newt called after him. 

“Perhaps,” Hermann said over his shoulder. “One day.”


	11. 3. Drunk/sloppy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/117839458103/please-for-the-kisses-prompt-do-the-3-d)

“Newton, why’d I ever let you talk me into going to a bar?” Hermann said with a little more flavor than usual. He took a mouthful of his Jägermeister.

“Cuz, I…am the one who asked you,” Newton said deliberately with an uncharacteristically superior tone.

“I know that, but why did I let you?”

“Because I asked you. You always say no to everyone. I mean, you say no to me a lot but you say yes to me occasionally. Anything’s greater than 0, dude.”

“Except negative numbers.”

“Well duh, I was talking about positive numbers. You can’t say no to someone a negative number of times.” Hermann nodded with his eyes shut.

“But why? Why do I say yes to you 1.5% of the time?”

“Because you…like me,” Newt said, bumping heavily into Hermann’s shoulder.

“Do I? Yes, I believe I do. You make it so damn hard to like you and not to like you simultaneously.”

“Hermann, has anyone told you that you’re a passive aggressive complimenter?”

“Yes, you.” Newton paused, looking down at his empty shot-glass, teetering on the edge of a decision.

“Has anyone told you that you’re sexy?”

“I’m not sexy. I exist to hold chalk and think,” Hermann scoffed. Newt took one of the man’s arms and draped it over his shoulder.

“What about your lips?”

“I can’t remember.” Newton planted a very moist kiss on Hermann’s mouth. He was a little overly ambitious in the Frenching department and added way too much tongue. Hermann didn’t seem to mind and lazily kissed him back, adding plenty of his own tongue and then sucking at his bottom lip. The licorice-flavored liqueur mingled with their saliva. They didn’t even bother to pull back, resting their lips together.

“Perhaps I say yes to you 3% of the time.”

“That’s better than zero.”

 


	12. 1. “Good morning” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118001906603/3-good-morning-kiss-pretty-please) 

Hermann turned over slowly as he regained consciousness. The sheets felt deliciously soft and cool on his warm body. Next to him lay Newton, flat on his back, his head tilted to him slightly, still fast asleep. Hermann looked at him fondly, shaking his head thinking how beautiful the man looked. Newt stirred a bit and Hermann froze, not wanting to rouse him from his peaceful state. But then Hermann dared to inch forward, drawn to Newton’s barely-parted lips. He placed the lightest of kisses on the man’s mouth and moved away slowly.

“Herms?” Newt said, blinking. He smiled sleepily. “Hey baby.”

“Good morning, my darling.”

“Come ‘ere,” Newton said as he pulled Hermann into his warm embrace.


	13. 9. “War’s End” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118007508198/for-the-newmann-kiss-meme-have-you-done-either-9) 

Newton walked into the empty lab, exhausted beyond his imaginings from two drifts and then cheering and clapping for the last hour. He leaned on his dissection table for support. Hermann followed a minute later. They looked at one another and chuckled silently.

“You alright?” Hermann said with a sigh as he made his way over to the man.

“Yeah, just…” Newton shrugged with a tired smile.

“Yes I know,” Hermann replied with more than a hint of laugher in his voice. Newt suddenly hugged him again and Hermann squeezed back in earnest.

Newton laughed as he jostled him playfully and said, “We won. We actually won, dude!” Hermann was grinning like he did when he offered to drift with Newton and the latter beamed up at him. Their faces were very close. They were hesitant, nervous, perhaps even a little scared, and yet so full of pent up happiness and excitement that they leaned in. They kissed. At first it was tentative as they savored the sensation but then it became wholeheartedly yummy, full of fire and love. After a minute or two they spoke.

“Guess we won another battle too, huh?”

“So it would seem.” Hermann’s face shone with joy.


	14. 19. Sad kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post ](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118007508198/for-the-newmann-kiss-meme-have-you-done-either-9) 

Hermann usually didn’t get emotional about small things like breaking a teacup but after the week he had had it was just the last straw. He wanted to cry with frustration but for propriety’s sake he was unable too. Instead, he pushed his feelings down and soon his anger turned to sadness. Endless war, broken teacup…there was a poetic comment to be made about that comparison but he shoved that thought aside too.

“Hey buddy, you ok?”

“No,” Hermann said grumpily, sitting next to his electric kettle. He was looking down and playing with the cord. Newton decided to keep bugging him until he found out what was troubling the mathematician. He sat on the desk. Hermann didn’t react. Newton slid on one side, propping himself on an elbow. Still no reaction.

“Come on, dude. I can see you’re upset about something. I’m not totally oblivious. I know you.” Hermann sighed heavily.

“Broke my teacup,” he said with endearing petulance.

“Awww, sorry, man. You can buy a new one.”

“For some reason I liked that…particular one.”

“Yeah, I know. I was the same about my fave scalpel when the handle snapped. Such a great blade. I was pretty upset about it.”

“Was that the day you threw the hot glue-gun across the lab?”

“Yup.” Newton nodded. He tried to get Hermann to look up but nothing was working so he leaned down even farther and gave him a good old snog. Hermann kissed him back amorously, letting Newt lead the way.

“Wanna borrow my Godzilla mug ‘til we get you a new teacup?”

“Yes,” Hermann said with a sad smile.

“I’ll go get it.”

“Newt,” Hermann said as the man slipped off the desk. “Would you like to get a matching pair of cups and saucers?” Newt kissed him again.


	15. 16. French kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [original post](http://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/118057873943/16-because-im-a-giant-nerd-baby-and-love-to-read) 

“Hey Hermann, when was the last time you French kissed anyone?” Hermann choked on his tea.

“I beg your pardon?” Newton was always a bit turned on by Hermann’s superior, scandalized voice. He cleared his throat.

“Um, I-I was just wondering,” he said, his voice squeaky.

“It has been some time, why do you ask?”

“Cause I just felt like…You know those days where you just really wanna kiss someone?”

“I..uh. Yes, yes I do,” Hermann muttered nervously, trying to sound calm.

“Not that I was asking you! I mean, not that you’d be bad or anything…I mean, not that I…shit.” Newton exhaled.

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Hermann said, grabbing his cane and walking over to the biologist. He reached behind Newton’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Newt hugged his waist. Once their lips nestled together comfortably, Hermann ran his tongue along Newton lips. A little satisfied whimper sounded from Newt’s nose and he parted his lips, allowing Hermann to touch his tongue to his. Then Hermann opened his jaw wide, carefully probing Newton’s mouth, caressing inside it with his tongue sensually. When Hermann finished, breathless, he made a louder and wetter sound than he intended and blushed.

“Wow,” Newt sighed in awe.

“Oof, I’m a bit out of practice,” Hermann said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well we gotta fix that!” Newt said, grinning. “Even though you’re already a pro.” Herman leaned in again, with a delightfully wicked smirk.


	16. 12. Kiss on the nose

“Crap.” Newt was just not having a good day.

“What’s happened this time?” Hermann said without turning around.

“I accidentally hit myself in the face.”

“Be careful, or one day you’ll poke yourself in the eye with a scalpel.”

“Thanks for the advice, pal,” Newt said dryly. “Ow.”

“What hurts?” Hermann said as he moved onto the next equation. 

“I hurt my nose. Probably bruised it.” Newt sighed when Hermann didn’t answer. A few moments later Hermann was behind him. He tapped Newt on the shoulder.

“What, dude?” Newton said as he turned around, annoyed. Hermann placed a soft little kiss on the end of the man’s nose. Newt looked rather stupefied. Hermann walked away, smiling. 

“I’ve certainly found a way to get you to stop talking.”

“Anytime,” Newt said dreamily. Hermann was quite pleased with the lovesick expression on Newton’s face.


	17. So Many Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combo of 2 (forehead), 13 (ear kiss), and 14 (neck)

“Hermann, you’ve got some chalk dust on your forehead,” Newt remarked, pointing to the man’s head in a sort of polite way. Dr. Gottlieb looked annoyed but a little embarrassed at the same time. He attempted to wipe it off hastily but only made it worse.

“C-can I help?” Newt asked delicately, making a move to reach for Hermann’s forehead. Hermann mumbled softly that it would be alright. He felt Newt’s warm fingers on his aching head and closed his eyes involuntarily. Oh, how soft and soothing they were even in the act of wiping away chalk dust. After a few moments he noticed Newt’s fingers moving slower, but didn’t want Newton to go, so he remained still, his eyes shut. And then he felt another sensation. A touch like fingers but softer and somewhat electrifying. Lips. He felt Newt’s lips very gently pressed to his forehead. he dared to open his eyes. Newt was looking right back at him, loving, kind,but almost frightened at what he had done. 

“Newton,” Hermann whispered. He wanted to make it a question but it came out as a term of endearment. Slowly, Newt bent down. He inched closer and closer. Hermann wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen, but he made some guesses as his heart pounded, waiting for Newton’s contact again. In a lovely warm rush of happiness he felt Newt’s lips on his ear. His ear of all places! His ears that he had sometimes been teased for as a child. And now Newt was bestowing kisses to them. Hermann grunted weakly, the corners of his wide, thin mouth turning up as he was losing himself in the sensation. Daring to close the gaps between them, they pulled each other closer until they were comfortably entwined. Hermann was sitting so Newt had to crouch a little. In their repositioning, Newt’s lips left Hermann’s ear. He was about to return to the same spot but then realised he was in a perfect position to kiss that scrawny neck of Hermann’s. He did so and Hermann exhaled “oh,” baring his neck to the shorter man. He squeezed him a little tighter. When Newt had had enough to satisfy him, he pulled back. 

“Oops,” he chuckled nervously. He was blushing. So was Hermann. 

“I-I hardly know what to say,” Hermann said, smiling sheepishly. 

“I think we found a new pastime,” Newt said cheekily. 

“Indeed,” Hermann said, fighting his smile. Then his face changed as he winced a little. 

“You ok?”

“Headache,” Hermann said, rubbing his forehead.

“Hey,” Newton said, gently taking his wrist. “Let me do that.” Hermann closed his eyes, awaiting bliss until he felt the touch of Newt’s lips return to his forehead.


	18. Surprised Kiss (18)

SLAM! 

Hermann called out in terror. A few seconds later and the mighty doors opened again. Newt walked through them, cursing, and Hermann slumped forward, bracing himself on his cane. 

“Hey Hermann, what’s wrong?”

“I,” Hermann said, struggling to stand, his eyelids fluttering uncontrollably. “I-I think I’m going to faint.

“Hermann!” 

Newt caught him in his arms and gently lowered him to the floor. For a slim man Hermann sure was heavy. 

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” Newt soothed, as Hermann struggled to keep his eyes open. “It’s ok,” Newt repeated, holding Hermann’s head up. “Just take deep breaths, it’s ok I’m here.”

“Newton,” Hermann said in a haze. He looked pale and his brow was damp with perspiration. 

“Lemme get your head supported, hold on,” Newt said before whipping off his leather jacket and rolling it log fashion. He slipped it under Hermann’s head. “Are you ok, buddy? Are you sick?”

“No,” Hermann said. He exhaled through his nose. “I...you...I thought you had been...crushed by the doors.” Hermann swallowed.

“Oh!” Newt looked down at him, bewildered yet happy to discover that Hermann seemed to care so much. 

“Thank God you’re alright,” Hermann said, exhaling. He looked up at Newton. The latter gently pushed the slightly damp hair off Hermann’s temple.

“I’m ok, I’m right here,” Newt said as he stroked Hermann’s face. The color was coming back into Hermann’s cheeks. 

“I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you,” Hermann said shaking his head a little. 

“Wow,” Newt said, his eyes all big and bright. And then Newt couldn’t resist it any longer. He took Hermann’s face in both hands and planted a big, juicy kiss right on the man’s mouth. Newt pulled off with a smoochy sound and looked down at Hermann in surprise, wondering what the reaction would be.

“Oh!” Hermann looked like he was gonna faint again, but happy this time. 

“Ooo sorry,” Newt said, wincing and smiling at the same time. 

“It’s quite alright, Newton.”

“Can I do it again?”

“Please.” And Newt descended again and kissed him for even longer this time. He felt Hermann struggle. 

“Newt, mmph, I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry!” Newt chuckled. Hermann was laughing weakly too.

“You must think me awfully pathetic for fainting.”

“No,” Newt said sincerely. “No, babe.”

“I thought the worst.”

“It’s ok.” Newt said as he stroked Hermann’s neck. “Hey! Have you eaten today?”

“No.”

“Oh my God, come on, we’re gonna get you some food right now,” Newt said, trying to help him up. 

“I should like to be kissed again as well.”

“Oh yeah. That too.” 


	19. Sorry Kiss

“Newton, are you going to pout all day,” Hermann said, exasperated. 

“Nope,” Newt replied, pouting. 

“It’s been 4 hours.” Hermann threw down a piece of chalk but Newt didn’t look up. 

“But who’s counting,” Newt said childishly.

“Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not. I’m annoyed.”

“Well I’m s-,” Hermann started but Newt turned around to look. Hermann turned away.

“You can’t say it can you,” Newt tossed a scalpel into the nearest dissection tray. Hermann blushed a little.

“I will if you let me do one thing.” 

“What’s that? Slap me?”

“No,” Herman whispered. Newt looked puzzled and a little wary. Silently, Hermann walked over and got very close so that Newt was backed up to his dissection table. “I want to give you a little kiss.”

“Ok,” Newton as he felt Hermann’s warm breath on his lips. It was the most tender, most sweet kiss Newt could ever have imagined. And one kiss turned into many. They couldn’t tell where one kiss ended and the other began. Newt started to chuckle, a little punch drunk.

“That was more than one.”

“I’m sorry,” Hermann said, gazing at Newt lovingly. 

“Don’t be.”


	20. Seductive kiss

“Look at him, he’s tired,” Newt said, sounding rather lovesick. He was sitting at his desk, staring at Hermann and talking to Tendo.

“He always looks tired,” Tendo replied, not looking at Hermann.

“Yeah I know, but he’s playing with is ears. He always plays with his ears when he’s tired.”

“I never noticed,” Tendo said. He yawned and raked his fingers through his black hair. “Dude, are you done with that report of mine? I wanna go to bed sometime tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, dude.” Newt said, shuffling papers quickly, suddenly realizing he was keeping his friend.

“Why don’t you do something about your little crush instead of pining,” Tendo winked as he took the pile of papers and shuffled out of the lab. Newt rolled his eyes and sighed. He watched Hermann continue to gently rub his ears.

“Why does that arrogant jerk have to be so CUTE!” Newt thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes dramatically and braced himself. “OK, I’ll just take the bull by the horns,” he said under his breath. Hermann had his nose proverbially buried in a bound stack of papers. Newt walked up to him and put both hands on the chalkboard behind him. Hermann suddenly realized he was penned in. 

“What are you doing, Newton?” Hermann said in his most annoyed voice.

“Taking the bull by the horns.”

“What bull?”

“The one that I’ve been letting trample me to death.”

“You’re not making any sense. Do go away.” Newt moved swiftly and ran a finger down Hermann’s spine. The man couldn’t help but shiver.

“What was that for?” Hermann said in an alarmed whisper. Newt didn’t reply. He pulled Hermann close by the waist and dipped him back slightly before kissing him. Newt was worried he’d completely fail at a sensual kiss until Hermann’s bound papers flopped to the floor and he felt Hermann’s hands balling up the front of his shirt.  


“I say,” Hermann breathed as Newt let go of him.

“Shit,” Newt said, stepping back, heart pounding hard. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” 

“Wait,” Hermann said as he grabbed the man’s arm. “You don’t think you can do that and simply walk away!”

“No. Sorry.” Newt was dejected, expecting a hard slap in the face.

“I demand another.”

“Oh!” Newt smiled brightly. Hermann smirked. 

“Come back here.” 


	21. Angry Kiss

“One more word out of you and I swear by Jove that I’ll....I’ll...”

“You’ll what?!” Newt challenged Hermann as the enraged mathematician stared him down. Newt wasn’t expecting an answer, just Hermann’s usual routine of stalking off to the safety of his side of the lab. But something clearly snapped in Hermann this time and he took Newt by the shoulders and pushed him into the desk. Newt’s eyes widened and he gripped the desk. Hermann looked pretty angry.

“Ok! Ok! I’m sorry! Geez,” Newt said, his heart pounding. Without warning, Hermann kissed Newton square on the lips, pressing the man farther backward. Hermann was so aggressive that Newt gasped and moaned. Newt reached back and pushed some things off the desk before hopping up on it and dragging Hermann with him. The latter dropped his cane and gripped the desk on either side of Newt, pressing the man onto his back.

“Oh yeah, poor some sugar on me, baby,” Newton gasped between kisses. He reached up and gripped Hermann’s hair and moaned into his open mouth. Hermann’s tongue was just about to probe even deeper into Newton’s mouth when they were interrupted.

“Now that’s the way to settle an argument!” Tendo smirked affectionately as he left some papers on Hermann’s desk. Hermann was not pleased. In fact he was so angry that he kissed Newton even harder. Newton was very happy about it.


	22. Goodbye Kiss

“Duuuuude,” Newt whined in a whisper. Hermann sighed. 

“I do not think it’s appropriate to kiss you goodbye in front of all the technicians in LOCCENT.” 

“But dude!”

“You can kiss me goodbye on the launch pad.”

“But I want people to see!”

“I’m sure some people will. You just want an excuse to squeeze my buttocks in public.” Newt snorted and smirked. “See, you just want to make a spectacle of us.”

“I want everybody to see how in love we are.” Hermann sighed. 

“Oh alright, a little kiss in LOCCENT. And then a proper kiss on the launch pad.” Newt did a fist pump. 

“Yes.” Hermann cocked an eyebrow and headed back to work. The next day he carried his neatly packed rolling bag out of the lab as silently as possible. 

“Hey Hermann, are you gonna be able to video chat once you get there?” Newt said, turning around. “Hermann?” Newt ran to LOCCENT.

“Not so fast, Dr. Sneaky,” Newt said, clapping a hand on Hermann’s shoulder. The latter looked away and sighed. 

“Very well then. Get on with it.” Newt wrapped his arms around Hermann’s neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Newt inhaled contentedly. He loved this. He loved kissing Hermann. He loved holding him tight and feeling the taller man’s boney body pressed up against his. He loved it when Hermann responded with his lips, his tongue, his arms. Newt almost forgot that people were watching. A few wolf whistles reminded him that all the techs were looking at them and he reached down to squeeze Hermann’s bum, as he mentally reminded himself to do. They parted, breathless. Hermann straightened his sweater vest and walked out, looking rather haughty, pretending to be oblivious to the cheers and whistles. 

“I meant a small peck on the lips, not fully fledged canoodling!” Hermann said as he rounded on Newt once they reached the launch pad. 

“But everybody thought it was sexy!”

“I don’t want to be a walking soap opera! I don’t want us to be...reduced to that. Just some cheap thrill in a time of world wide crisis.”

“We’re not,” Newt soothed. He exhaled softly as he put his arms around Hermann’s waist and rested his head on the man’s chest. “And ya know, this is gonna be the first time you’re going away since we got together.” Hermann hugged him. 

“Yes, my darling.” 

“And I know you’re not into PDA, but I’m just so happy we’re together. Like, sometimes I forget we’re in the middle of a war.”

“Sometimes I forget too.”

“And I’ll be better, I just wanted people so see us kiss. To say, ‘hey, we love each other.’”

“I know,” Hermann kissed the top of Newt’s head.

“And we don’t have to kiss in front of people again, ok.”

“I was hoping for a kiss now,” Hermann whispered. Newt looked up, his eyes bright.

“Really?”

“Yes. No one’s looking.” Hermann smiled and Newt kissed him again.


	23. I've Missed You Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They miss each other too much to be chill.

Newt was pretty excited. Just as excited as he gets when a new shipment of kaiju specimens arrive? Yes. Maybe more. Hermann had been gone for a week. God, he missed all the love and affection. How the hell did he survive without it before he and Herms got together? 

“I’m _not_ gonna smother him with kisses when he walks through the door. I’m NOT!” Newt thought to himself. He was preaching to the choir and he knew it. But he could be restrained, at least in front of everyone. He planned on devouring Hermann the moment they were alone. Newt was thankful when he was able to go out near the landing pad and breathe in some fresh air. He wanted to calm down but he couldn’t. He literally bounced as he was poised there, waiting for his beloved skinny mathematician. He longed to hear the man’s grumbling voice, and see him walk toward him. And then the helicopter landed and Newt’s heart started to pound hard, but in a good way, a thrilling omg-I’m-gonna-see-my-babe kinda way. 

“Ok, calm down, calm down, be cool, gotta be cool and save it all for later,” Newt told himself under his breath. He could feel he was getting goosebumps even though he was wearing his leather jacket and it wasn’t even that cold out. Newton saw Hermann make his way down the steps, his stylish cane thumping down on the cold metal, and he got a little shiver of delight and his heart leapt. Newt inhaled and smiled softly. Hermann returned the look. 

Just as Newt was going to ask how his trip was, Hermann approached him boldly and whispered, “Hello love.” Newt blushed but before he could say anything Hermann was kissing him. This was no ordinary Hermann-chaste-greeting-kiss, this was a Hermann-has-a-second-cane-in-his-pocket-kiss. Newt let himself feel the rush of dizziness, and Hermann’s strong, thin lips opening his mouth, capturing it completely. All Newt could think was wow, but not wow the word, wow the feeling. 

He didn’t realize he wasn’t kissing Hermann anymore until the man said passionately, for only him to hear, “I’ve been desperate to kiss you.”

“No shit,” Newt said, breathless. Uncharacteristically, Hermann didn’t immediately let go of him like a naughty schoolboy when he realized Stacker Pentecost was standing about four feet behind Newton. 

“Forgive me, Marshal, I was caught up in the moment,” he said with more self confidence than usual.

“Understandable,” Pentecost said in his gruff and warm voice, with a knowing smile playing on his lips. Newton was too dopey to reply. “Welcome back Dr. Gottlieb. Once you’ve settled in I’d like to speak to you in my office about the conference.” 

“Yes sir.” Pentecost nodded respectfully before turning around and striding back into the base.  
“Herms,” Newt said, laughing a little in disbelief. “I thought we were gonna be discreet.” Hermann took is hand as they walked in. 

“I thought perhaps you’d like to know how much I love you. And you seem to be fond of public displays of affec-”

And with that, Newt hugged him very tightly. Hermann did the same. 


End file.
